Tears of Regret
by Djana
Summary: What is the cost of defeating Naraku? Can Kagome and Inu-yasha deal with it? InuKag
1. Kagome

A/N Hi! Okay, this is my first IY fic, so...yeah, I hope you like it. It's InuKag...eventually anyway.so, enjoy  
  
She woke up to the morning sun on her face and sighed heavily to herself. She didn't want to get up. Getting up would only serve to force her to face the day, and reminders of what had happened, what she had done. Besides, she'd earned a break, and Naraku was gone. Naraku was gone.the thought took a while to sink in.. but was it really worth the price she'd pay? She closed her eyes to hold back the tears she could feel coming. Funny, she hadn't thought she'd have any left to cry. Despite her efforts, the tears spilled over silently and Naraku's defeat played like a movie behind her close eyelids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked around frantically, searching for something, anything that would end this suffocating darkness that held me confined. There! A flash of light! There it was again! It stayed this time. Even though I recognized it as one of Kikyo's soul catchers, I didn't care at that moment; it was a light to lead me out of the darkness. As the darkness dissipated, I gasped at the scene before me.  
  
The battle had started without me. Kagura and Kanna were fighting with Kouga and Miroku respectively. Unfortunately, the spawn of Naraku seemed to have the upper hand. Sango was battling the hoards of nameless demons that had been to battle by the smell and promise of blood. Although she was on Kirara and moving quickly, I could tell she was tiring. How long was trapped inside that spell? I looked around, hoping for some clue, and found Inu-yasha, facing off against Naraku on his own. He wasn't faring well. Sword at ready to strike, his breath was coming fast and shallow, his once silver hair was now red with saturated blood. Not Naraku's, hiss own. Naraku was looking smug. Somehow, he had managed to dodge all of Inu- yasha's attacks and didn't have a scratch on him. I searched for something to help, but I had nothing, no defense and no offense. No bow, no arrows, not even my backpack that might have a faint hope in it. Unfortunately, I was then that Naraku noticed that I had broken free of his spell.  
  
"Ahh.young miko, well, it seems that I underestimated your powers." he paused to throw Inu-yasha to the ground as he charged. I ran to help, but was stopped when I found Naraku right in my path. "Now, be a good little girl, and hand over the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls." I reached into my shirt and held the necklace that I kept our shard on, and stepped slowly back. As Naraku slowly advanced, he seemed to stop, as though he hit an invisible wall. The sounds of the battle receded, as though someone had pulled a blanket around me. I kept moving backwards, until I collided with something soft. I turned to find emotionless brown eyes staring at me. Kikyo had raised the barrier that kept Naraku waiting patiently on the other side. Suddenly, I was pulled behind the trees, out of sight of Naraku. I couldn't think what Kikyo would want, especially now. She looked at me and spoke softly.  
  
"If you do not give him the jewel shards, then you know he will not stop at hurting your friends to get you to give in." She nodded at the battle taking place; I watched as Kirara fell, taking Sango with her. Sango was soon up and fighting again, but Kirara did not move. I knew Kikyo was right, but what should I do? My confusion must've showed on my face, for, at that moment, Kikyo reached out her hand. "Hurry, for we haven't much time. We have never been friends," she remarked "And I expect we never will be, do not take this offer as a gesture of friendship, but, to get out of this, we must work together. Give me the jewel shards. When I leave, run, find a spot were you can see the battle, but not be seen. I will present Naraku with the shards, when he reaches for them, I will start to purify them, then, you must fire and arrow at him" She handed me her bow and one arrow. "It must be a perfect shot, for this chance will not come again."  
  
Needless to say, I was a little dumbfounded, but, as her words sank in, they made sense. I left the deep thinking as to why Kikyo of all people was helping me till later, gave her shards and ran. I could feel the barrier disappear, and the sounds of battle once again filled the air. I knew of a cliff close by, and raced to reach it before Kikyo reached Naraku. I reached the cliff, and surveyed the tableau below me; Kikyo was making her way slowly towards Naraku. Sango had finished off the demons, but was now faced with her brother. Although I was high above her, I could almost feel the tears on her cheeks as she blocked blow after blow meant to kill her. Kagura stood, laughing as a fallen Kouga tried to get up unsuccessfully. Kanna, her face expressionless as ever held her mirror out towards Miroku, his soul was struggling to keep a hold on its body. Then, Inu-yasha went flying. He was still trying to distract Naraku, and Naraku was still blocking and dodging every attack, before throwing them back at him. He landed hard on the ground, and didn't make a move to get up. Kikyo reached Naraku. I was unable to hear, but I could see the greedy smile spread across his face as he saw the jewel shards. I started to line up my shot, Kikyo was right, this was our only chance, and it had to be perfect.  
  
I didn't see Inu-yasha slowly get up and head for Naraku prone back, I guess he didn't see me either, hidden bow at ready. Kikyo and Naraku's hands touched, and a blinding light exploded around them, I loosed the arrow, somehow knowing that my aim was true even while blinded. Naraku's scream ran through the air. The scream of one who knows he is dying and defeated. But, before I could sigh in relief, another screamed pierced the air, and another.  
  
When the light cleared, I blinked, trying to cure my eyes of the annoying blind spots. I could see Sango; she was holding her little brother for the last time. Her tears ran unchecked, but they were no longer tears of regret. Kanna had stopped trying to do anything, so Miroku stumbled over towards Sango to rest his hand on her shoulder. Kagura was flying off. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn there was a look of triumph on her face. I could hear Kouga's victory howls.  
  
When at last the spots faded, I could see what was left of Naraku, almost nothing, but next to that were two others, who had also been pierced by arrow. I could only stare in horror. Kikyo, but some weird twist of fate, had been pierced in the same place that Naraku had fatally wounded her over 50 years ago. Now, she was lying on Inu-yasha's lap, waiting to die again. Inu-yasha had only been scratched by the arrow, but it looked like his left arm was useless because of it, it hung at his side, as his right arm cradled Kikyo. I could see their lips moving, but was too far away to hear anything. Suddenly, Kikyo's head dropped and her body turned once again to grave yard soil and ashes. I had killed her. By accident yes, but the arrow I had shot had caused her death. I watched as Inu-yasha bowed his head, I was unable to see his face anymore, I wasn't sure I wanted. He would blame me for Kikyo's death, why shouldn't he? I blamed me for her death, even if it was for the better. Even though.even though she was never supposed to be here, she had a right to live, a right to happiness, and I had destroyed that. Both Inu-yasha's and Kikyo's chance at happiness were gone, I knew he still loved her, even after everything that had happened. I felt his pain, I felt my pain, of loving him, and know being sure he would hate me for killing his happiness. Then, his head shot up and whirled around, as if looking for something, or someone. I guess he found it, because his eyes connected with mine, above him, I just couldn't deal with the emotions that were there. Hurt, love, sadness.it was just too much. I fled to the well, back to my own time. I flopped down onto my bed. My nice, cozy, warm bed, and soaked my pillow with tears, and prayed the others could go on without me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her tears came faster then ever. She couldn't return to Inu-yasha's era, she didn't have the shards anymore. Besides, she couldn't face Inu-yasha. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to get some more sleep, hoping to dream of happier times. She didn't notice the flash of red and white looking longingly through the window. 


	2. InuYasha

He watched her cry, he watched her sleep fitfully, plagued with nightmares. He wanted so much just to hold her, comfort her, and wipe away her tears. But, a locked window and pride kept him outside, content with the mere sight of her physically safe. He sat back on the branch and thought about the events of the day. They were hurtful, painful even to him, but maybe he could find a clue to her sudden departure.

* * *

I couldn't believe it! He dodged every attack! I knew, that, unless I killed him, Kagome might never be able to return. I glanced at the black portal that had sucked her in. She had to back, she just had to! Unfortunately, while looking at the portal, I had taken my mind off Naraku. He threw another at me; I managed to dodge, but just barely. I could feel it skim my head, just missing my sensitive ears. But, it made a shallow cut right between them. I could feel blood dripping down my neck, I wiped it out of my eyes, not caring. In the back of my mind I could hear the sounds of the other battles taking place, but I was too concentrated to care at the moment. I brought up the Tetsusaiga, ready for the next round. I knew I was tiring, but I sure as hell wasn't giving up.  
  
But, then something happened that I did not count on, or for that matter, intend. Naraku, instead of attacking me, jumped at something behind me. I whipped around to find him advancing on Kagome, who slowly backed away. I charged at him, but was thrown to ground before I could get anywhere near Kagome. I slowly got up again, trembling a little as I used the Tetsusaiga for balance. I noticed that Naraku looked a little frustrated, he was right in front of Kagome, but both were looking confused, and he couldn't reach her. Suddenly, Kikyo appeared, and took Kagome away. That was all I needed, a reason for rage.  
  
"I am your opponent Naraku!" I yelled as I raced at him, again.  
  
"You, worthless half-breed!" he sneered, "You becoming are an annoyance, boy!" My sword missed him as he stepped out of it's path  
  
"Trust me, it gets worse!"  
  
"It does not! Do you know what's going on in there?" He indicated the barrier that kept us from Kagome. "Both your precious mikos are in there. Let me tell you a secret..." He jumped to whisper in my ear, I was immobilized with fear for Kagome, I knew Kikyo would kill her given a chance. "...Only one will survive..." he laughed and jumped back out of reach "Who knows? Maybe not even that!" I was shaking with rage, and something else I couldn't quite define, a protectiveness of Kagome, and too a lesser extent, Kikyo. We continued to fight, but I couldn't even manage to land a glancing blow.  
  
The barrier fell, and I saw Kikyo walking out, with Kagome's jewel shards. I could no longer smell Kagome, but I couldn't smell her blood either, I didn't know whether that was good or bad. I prayed she'd made it far enough away without being hurt. But, there was the jewel shads that Kikyo held, Kagome wouldn't just give those up, especially not to Kikyo. She'd never said as much, but I knew that Kagome never trusted her one bit. I didn't want to believe that Kikyo, the woman that I had loved with all my heart, had betrayed us all, but, I didn't know what else to believe.  
  
While I was contemplating this strange turn of events, Naraku's attack hit me, I flew and hit the base of the cliff behind me. I watched helplessly as Kikyo headed towards Naraku. I slowly got up, and maneuvered behind Naraku, where Kikyo hopefully wouldn't be able to see me. As she handed the jewel to Naraku, I attacked. A bright light exploded from Kikyo, but I kept going, not understanding what was going on, but only having the intent of killing Naraku once and for all. The thing that stopped me was the arrow headed straight for Naraku.  
  
What happened next will surely stay in my memory forever, and give me more nightmares then I really need. The arrow hit Naraku first, as it was supposed to. He screamed, and I will never forget it. As much as it chills to think about it, I couldn't help but feel a shiver of pleasure and satisfaction. He was not going to trouble us any longer! This time, I would make sure he stayed dead!  
  
The purifying arrow went straight through Naraku's heart, but it kept going. Time seemed to slow as I saw the arrow head for Kikyo. Acting purely on instinct, I moved to save her, protect her from what I knew would kill her for a last time. I could hear three voices screaming. Mine, Kikyo's and Naraku's. I wasn't quick enough. I pierced Kikyo's shoulder, before slightly grazing my arm and landing embedded in the ground. Immediately, my left arm was paralyzed, but still, I somehow managed to catch Kikyo as she crumpled to the ground. Lying her slowly down on my lap, I knew she was almost gone. For good this time. The arrow had purified her hatred for everyone, and that was all she had left to keep going.  
  
"Inu...Inu-yasha..." I didn't realize until then that tears were running down her cheeks, but she was smiling. I could feel tears building up in my own eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Please...thank Kagome, she has freed from the life that I had no wish to relive. I'm sorry for all the trouble that I have cause you two..." I shook my head, as much to clear my head and stop the tears as to disagree.  
  
"No, Kikyo, it wasn't really you. It was the leftover spite and hatred of Naraku. You shouldn't have to apologize." I felt I should let her believe that, even though some small part of me did blame her for things, it was very small. Besides, it was both our faults, if only we'd learned how to trust...  
  
"Inu-yasha, I'd like you too tell Kaede good bye for me...I will see her soon in the next world..." her breath became shorter and she coughed up blood. "Good bye to you as well...and...you really should...tell her..." Her head dropped, she was gone. I could feel her spirit rise and embrace me with a love she'd never really shown when she was alive. Her sham of a body broke to ashes and dirt. I heard her voice softly whisper 'Remember, there was no lie my kiss. But there is none in hers either...." Suddenly, her parting words made sense. I looked around frantically for Kagome; I had to find her now. I saw her on top of the cliff behind me. One hand held the bow; the other was across her mouth, as she stared at me in horror. The whipped at her hair and clothes, she seemed to me like an angel of vengeance, brought to strike down Naraku. But, as I caught her eyes, trying to ask her to come down, come back to me, she turned and ran.  
  
I watched her go, dumfounded, I just didn't understand, what happened? What did I do? I looked in confusion towards Sango and Miroku, they were watching with interest and confusion as well. Sango hadn't even noticed Miroku's hand migrating down her back.  
  
"What did I do?" I asked them helplessly. Sang looked a little lost, and shrugged, which caused Miroku's to hit an inappropriate spot on her backside. As a sign of how tired and confused we all were, she simply grabbed the offending hand and moved it to a safer place.  
  
"I...I really don't know Inu-yasha..." She sighed  
  
"Perhaps Lady Kagome simply needs some time to herself. The battle may have been quite traumatic for her." I sighed, the monk was probably right, I should leave her alone...but I wanted, no, needed to speak her!  
  
I raced towards the well. I knew for a fact that she would head back to her time, and I might be lucky enough to catch her before she reached it.  
  
No luck. By the time I reached the well, her scent was long gone. That girl was fast when she feels she needs to be. Why couldn't she use that speed any other time then to get away from me? But I had to find her now, before I lost the nerve to tell her....again. I went down the well, feeling the familiar sensation of centuries passing by me. Reaching Kagome's time, I ran to where I knew her window would be. It was locked. Why would it be locked? She knew I could come by at any time, and she had promised me it would always be open. I looked in, she was asleep. At least for now.  
  
Suddenly, she sat upright, she was crying. Soon, she fell back asleep, and all I could do was watch. 

I'm really sorry that this took so long. ch 3 is the final one, I'll try to get that up soon. please R&R


End file.
